Gangs in Canada
Gangs in Canada are present in several of Canada's major cities, and also in some smaller centres. Many gangs cut across cities, including ethnic gangs that recuit among a certain group. For instance, all major cities in the Prairie provinces have native gangs linked to First Nations communities Types The John Howard Society's 2001 report indentified the following types of gangs present in Alberta: * Asian gangs (Triads, etc.) * Aboriginal people in Canada|Aboriginal gangs (Indian Posse, etc.) * Jamaican gangs in Toronto, Montreal, Edmonton Shower Posse) * African Canadian gangs in Toronto, Ottawa, Montreal, Halifax, Edmonton) * Haitian gangs in Montreal and Ottawa) * Motorcycle club|Outlaw Motorcycle Gangs * Traditional gangs (Montreal mafia, etc.) * Racist and Hate Groups * Eastern European organized crime (Russian mafia, etc.) In general, gangs in Canada are smaller and more diverse than in the United States, insideprisons.com lists 108 street gangs for the Prairie region alone. By city Edmonton Crazy Dragons have surpassed Hells Angels as the top gang in Alberta. The Crazy Dragons are primarily Asian based with many white members as well. They originate out of Edmonton but have cells throughout Alberta. Crazy Dragons have been linked to supplying Calgary's Asian gangs with guns. Montreal The Hells Angels, a motorcycle club based in Montreal has numerous members arrested with quantities of drugs, firearms and homicide charges. The Angels fought a war with the Rock Machine and the Bandidos. Saskatchewan Adult gangs in Saskatchewan include the Native Syndicate, Indian Posse, Redd Alert, Saskatchewan Warriors, Crazy Cree, Mixed Blood, Tribal Brotherz, and West Side Soldiers in Regina and Saskatoon. There is also a branch of the Hell's Angels in the province. Youth gangs include Crips, Junior Mixed Blood, Indian Mafia Crips, and North Central Rough Riderz. Saskatchewan had the highest concentration of gang membership at 1.34 per 1000 in 2002 Toronto There has been a recent surge in gun violence in the greater Toronto area, with a sharp increase in 2004. The most notable incident was the Boxing Day shooting, resulting in the death of 15-year-old bystander Jane Creba on December 26 2005 on Yonge Street. The incident was a shootout between rival gangs. Notable gangs in Toronto include the Mount Olive-Silverstone-Jamestown|Jamestown Crips, Chase Maracle's King St. West Crips and Chase Maracle's Red Skinned Army, Ardwick Blood Crew, and the Malvern Crew. Vancouver In Vancouver, there are Triad society|Chinese Triad mafias and eastern European mafias established in the lower mainland. There is a strong demand for drugs in the greater Vancouver area, with micro gangs supplying products. Some of the most notable gangs are the United Nations and Big Circle, which are believed to be at war. Among increased gang activity in Vancouver, the Independent Soldiers have gained prominence among the streets, the gang is mostly headed by East Indian Gangsters Winnipeg There is a notable gang called the Mad Kowz that recruits from African nationalities. They have a split called African Mafia. There are aboriginal gangs like Indian Posse, FRB, Ruthless posse, Native Syndicate, and Deuce. There are also multi-racial gangs like the notorious North Side Bloods, West Side Crips and the Zig Zags. A mostly white gang that is prevelant in the Fort Rouge, Fort Garry and Central areas and is known for large drug and violent crimes. The earliest known Winnipeg street gang was the Rattlers (~1980-87) which seemed to disband when the West End Boys (AKA The WEB) were on the rise. Other defunct or low-lying street gangs in Winnipeg were The Hoods and A3K, which was apparently affiliated with BC's F&C (Flips & Chinks). References Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:Crime Category:Criminal organizations Category:Gangs